Destellos de la memoria
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Serie de One-shots. La vida sigue luego del carnaval y la memoria guarda los recuerdos como destellos.
1. De carretera en carretera

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

**De carretera en carretera**

El motor rugió un poco más fuerte al ser exigido, la mujer tomó la curva sin problemas, rozando suavemente la rodilla con el asfalto, disfrutando cada segundo en el que la velocidad y la inercia luchaban por arrebatar su cuerpo del control que le proporcionaban sus músculos. Forzó nuevamente el poder de su motocicleta, la cual rugió, aumentando la velocidad. El viento se lanzó sobre sus manos aún más fuerte, mientras ella seguía incrementando la velocidad y pasando el límite por un amplio margen. Sobre el rugir del escape y el metal esforzándose escuchó los truenos que presagiaban una tormenta, no les presto atención, nunca lo hacía y menos ahora, que su moto desplegaba todo su poder y casi sentía que la llevaba en brazos hasta el cielo. Nuevamente tocó el pavimento al doblar, entró en una serie de curvas que le obligaron a reducir la velocidad, momento que aprovechó la lluvia para dejarse caer. Maldijo por lo bajo, necesitaba la velocidad para recorrer toda la distancia posible antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Esperó a que las curvas desembocaran en una recta suave, con el pavimento bien nivelado y sin resaltos, para levantar la nariz de la Ducati Desmosedici RR y reducir la fricción entre el asfalto y los neumáticos. Recorrió el camino como un destello azul y se vio obligaba a reducir la velocidad en cuanto entró al pueblo. Miró la hora en uno de los tantos relojes que adornaban las esquinas de la ciudad y suspiró más tranquila, aún tenía tiempo suficiente. Ronroneando suavemente se paseó por la ciudad, recorriendo las calles y reconociéndolas, llenando el estanque de la máquina y haciendo hora para entrar en el momento apropiado.

Aparcó cerca del edificio y se sacó el casco para respirar aire freso luego de horas de conducción, su cabello largo cayó suavemente y sus ojos verdes destellaron con las luces de la ciudad, aún llovía, por lo que se encontraba empapada, pero no tenía frío, una excitación incontenible la controlaba. Quedaban solo treinta minutos para empezar a actuar, así que mató el tiempo observando los autos que pasaban por la calle. La gente paseaba tranquila a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a la joven mujer que se debatía internamente por el curso de sus acciones. No había vuelta atrás, ya no podía negarse, tampoco quería hacerlo, pero el miedo la asaltaba y, a pesar de que estaba segura de sus sentimientos, el temor corría por su espalda igual que la lluvia. El tono de su celular la sobresaltó, examinó rápidamente el aparato y leyó el mensaje "Cinco minutos más". Chasqueó la lengua, se había demorado más de lo que había supuesto, se caló el casco nuevamente y arrancó a toda máquina, le tomaría unos cinco minutos llegar hasta las puertas del edificio. Saltándose un par de rojas y adelantando con una determinación casi suicida llegó hasta el punto deseado. Su móvil vibró y timbró nuevamente, lo sacó rápida y aceleró en cuanto leyó el mensaje "Ahora", hizo correr a la moto toda la cuadra y levantó la rueda delantera para chocar contra las puertas de la iglesia, irrumpiendo de forma dramática en la ceremonia. Todos se dieron vuelta alarmados ante la importuna interrupción, la motociclista aceleró nuevamente y, describiendo un cerrado y arriesgado circulo alrededor de la futura pareja, tomó a la novia de la cintura, la cargó delante de ella en la moto y partió, acelerando a fondo sin mirar hacia atrás y sin detenerse, conduciendo con maestría entre autos y peatones, saltando pares y rojas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La mujer raptada no opuso resistencia, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y se dejó llevar, hasta una cabaña algo retirada de la ciudad que tan bien conocía. Estacionaron en la cochera y por fin la joven deshizo su abrazo de la cintura de la novia, depositándola con cuidado en el suelo y bajándose ella con prisa también. Ambas quedaron de pie bajo la lluvia, una sin saber que decir y la otra con una mirada que exigía explicaciones.

-Natsuki debería ser menos melodramática cuando interrumpa en las bodas- Dijo la novia, observándola profundamente con sus ojos rojos.

-No se me ocurrió otra forma- Se excusó la joven. Bajó la cabeza para sacarse el casco y en cuanto alzó la mirada una fuerte bofetada le hizo dar vuelta el rostro -¿Shizuru…?- Inquirió, alarmada, sus peores miedos se materializaron frente a ella.

-Tuviste meses para evitarlo, sabías perfectamente cuando ocurriría la boda, incluso fui a pedirte… mejor dicho a arrastrarme para que me dieras un solo indicio, solo un gesto para abandonarlo todo, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Crees que es tan fácil?, ¿Entiendes siquiera como me siento?- Su voz tranquila iba lentamente quebrándose, Shizuru se detuvo para recuperar el control de si misma nuevamente, sabía que sus palabras estaban doliendo en su captora y secretamente disfrutó del momento -Si no te explicas en exactamente un minuto me retiraré- La joven Fujino la miró dolida –Empieza ahora-

Natsuki abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra, los segundos transcurrían dolorosamente y la joven entraba en desesperación, solo quedaban unos pocos momentos para que se cumpliera el minuto y ella seguía ahí, bajo la lluvia, sin poder explicar el curso de sus acciones. Shizuru suspiró pesadamente, su corazón nuevamente sangraba y ya estaba cansada de sufrir, de esperar y de amar, la traspasó con sus rubíes antes de decirle adiós suavemente. La joven Kuga la observó alejarse, sintió que el control se le escapaba de las manos y que la vida se le iba en el lento bambolear de caderas de Shizuru al caminar, perdió el control de su cuerpo y dejó a sus instintos actuar. Corrió hasta la mujer, la tomó salvajemente de un hombro para darle vuelta, barrió una de sus piernas obligándola a colgarse de su cuello para evitar la caída y la besó desesperada, ávida de amarla, de entregarse, de aceptarse, de descansar. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, intentó resistirse pero la joven Kuga la apretó más fuerte contra ella en respuesta, finalmente se dejó llevar, afianzó el agarre de sus brazos y le devolvió ese beso, torpe por los nervios, que le brindaba. Se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente, Natsuki se enderezó y la soltó suavemente. Su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que la lluvia no disimulaba, avergonzada bajó la vista.

-Shizuru yo…- La aludida espero, quería escuchar si valía la pena esperar a la mujer que amaba, dar la última batalla antes de rendirse –Yo… yo… no sé que siento- Levantó la vista, su rostro pintado totalmente de rojo pero con la determinación tatuada en sus ojos verdes –Pero, no quiero estar lejos de ti, necesito tenerte cerca, olerte, sentirte… besarte… y bueno… supongo que… amarte- Bajo nuevamente la vista –Y no lo supe hasta que te fuiste… cuando me di cuenta que por mi cobardía perdería a la persona más importante de mi vida- Shizuru tomó una de sus manos, Natsuki no podía distinguir si era la lluvia o lágrimas lo que le corría por las mejillas, pero levantó su mano libre para limpiarlas tímidamente –No sé que será de mi vida, no tengo trabajo ni estudios, tal vez estoy perdida y solo soy una motociclista loca y sin destino, pero… te amo y no quiero perderte, duele… no tenerte duele más de lo que estoy dispuesta a tolerar y todos se pueden ir al carajo con sus opiniones, solo quiero tenerte cerca… no te vayas, no me dejes por favor- Suplicó, se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ellas, y un relámpago de furia cruzó su mirada al recordar a cierto personaje por lo que no pudo evitar gruñir -Menos por ese idiota- La joven castaña la miró intensamente por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Natsuki temió que se fuera nuevamente, dejándola sola en medio de ese vacío que la perseguía, pero se acercó y posó su frente en su hombro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirlo?- Inquirió suavemente, abrazándola por cintura –Me quedaré contigo, no me importa lo que tienes o lo que sabes, para mí tú eres suficiente, seas de la forma que seas- Susurró, acercando su boca a la oreja de su nueva pareja -¿No Nat-su-ki?- Completó riendo al sentir el calor que despedía su novia.

-S-si… Shizuru- La morena buscó su rostro, para besarla, esta vez de forma más suave y tímida, sin prisa ni angustia -¿Entramos?, arrendé esta casa hasta mañana, así que tenemos tiempo de cambiarnos y comer algo caliente antes de que tu familia empiece a buscarme para descuartizarme por secuestrar a su preciosa hija- Rió tirándola de una mano, para guiarla al interior de la cabaña.

-Ara Natsuki, ¿No habrás olvidado que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas?- Sonrió ante la expresión atónita que se formaba en el rostro de la mujer –¿Secuestras una novia y luego te desentiendes de tus deberes?, pues me encargaré de recordártelos… después de todo el matrimonio DEBE consumarse- Susurró, dejando que la lujuria rodara por sus palabras. Natsuki sintió como los colores le subían por el rostro por décima vez en la noche –Pero esta bien-Shizuru la abrazó mientras entraban y se guarecían de la lluvia –Tenemos toda la vida por delante- Ronroneó, feliz de que su día oscuro terminara de una forma que ni siquiera fantaseó. La lluvia empezó a descampar en la mañana, cuando ambas subieron a la motocicleta y se perdieron por la carretera, guiadas solo por el camino, concientes de que su hogar se encontraba donde estuvieran ambas juntas.

_NdA: Revisando los archivos de mi pc encontré este proyecto... la idea de este fic es dar fogonazos sobre la vida de los personajes de Mai HIME. Es mi espacio para escribir solo situaciones o momentos, que sin embargo tendrán cierta continuidad. Así pueden ir unidos o separados. Mis intenciones son las de escribir sobre todos los personajes, pero creo que siempre habrán más sobre Shizuru y Natsuki... como este. Robarme una novia de esa manera siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños locos ^^, pero tengo que cambiar mi moto scotter por una real... bueno cuando por fin tenga un sueldo decente lo haré. Mi otro fic se encuentra en proceso de construcción, pero no estoy segura de poder sacar el capítulo para el lunes, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello. Las entregas de este fics serán saltadas, descontinuadas y erráticas, ya que colgaré un one-shot cada vez que lo termine... Esperando que les haya gustado y no haberlos aburrido con tanta explicación, me despido._


	2. ¿Y si?

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad y creación de Sunrise._

**¿Y si...?**

¿Y si?, esa es la pregunta que me ha perseguido todo este tiempo. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, siempre supe que eras el amor de mi vida y no dejaría de pensar en ti ni siquiera aunque estuviera con otra persona. Ara, ara... eso sonó como las cosas melosas que tanto detestas, pero que en ocasiones haces tan bien... Pero hay momentos en que no puedo evitar pensar que habría pasado si me hubiera negado, ¿Con quién estaría ahora?, ¿A qué me dedicaría?, nosotras vivimos de forma errática, pero no tenemos mal pasar. Tenemos buen ojo para los negocios y desde esas buenas inversiones en la bolsa podemos dormir tranquilas. Una jugada arriesgada por cierto, nos expusimos a ser descubiertas, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Pasamos momentos difíciles, cuando se acabó el dinero que yo tenía ahorrado y el que tu madre te había dejado, pero salimos adelante, juntas.

-Costo un poco de trabajo, ¿No?- Susurré, me dabas la espalda de cara al océano. Siempre te ha gustado mirar el mar y es algo que respetaré de tu intimidad. Además, es muy agradable ver tu figura recortada contra el agua, tu pelo es aún más largo del día que me secuestraste y parece que me saluda, jugando, cada vez que el viento lo acaricia. Me gustan estos momentos, es una intimidad que no soñé alcanzar, un silencio que va más allá de lo que podemos expresar... es como si nuestras almas ya fueran una y no necesitáramos palabras. Pierdo mi mirada en el cielo... Seguramente estaría casada y me dedicaría al trabajo de la familia. Cierro los ojos mientras el sol entibia mi rostro y la brisa marina me llena la nariz de sal y de pensamientos. Puedo imaginarla...

_-¡Fujino-san!- La secretaria se acercó con algunos papeles en sus manos. –Sasuke-san le envió esto, dice que por favor lo revise y lo envíe lo antes posible- La mujer le entrego un grueso fajo de carpetas archivadoras._

_-Ara, muchas gracias, en cuanto pueda lo revisaré- La mujer sonrió, ligeras arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos cuando sus labios se curvaron en ese gesto sencillo. Tomó las carpetas y se interno en su oficina, cerro la puerta y con cuidado desbarato la sonrisa de su cara. No quería perderla, debía cuidar esa sonrisa y simplemente dejarla caer podría haberla roto y arruinado, era necesaria la precaución para evitar el desastre. Sin embargo se permitió lanzar las carpetas a su escritorio, acciones, presupuestos, propuestas, inventarios... suspiró, cansada. Ella era una de las cabezas importantes de la empresa, pero no por eso debía hacerlo todo. La silla al menos era cómoda, observó su escritorio pulcro, su notebook encendido y con algunos archivos abiertos, la placa dorada que rezaba su nombre y el pequeño porta retratos con una foto de ella y su hija. Una sonrisa auténtica se formó en su rostro cuando la vista se posó en los ojos de la pequeña ,tan similares a los suyos, sin embargo tenía el pelo oscuro, casi azul, de su padre. Aún era pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para comprenderla o abandonarla. Si seguía era por ella, ya que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido el interés en su propia felicidad. Cerró algunos archivos en el ordenador y empezó a revisar las carpetas, estampando su firma cada vez que era requerida. El teléfono repicó un par de veces antes de que se decidiera a contestarlo._

_-¿Si?... claro, entiendo... no hay problema, pasaré por ella a las cinco- La bocina del teléfono vuelve a su lugar y ella sigue trabajando. Las cinco, en una hora más tiene que salir para buscar a su pequeña hija, ya que su padre no podrá ir como es su costumbre. Papeles, papeles, papeles, toda su fortuna se reduce a esos papeles. A veces piensa que podría quemarlos y por fin ser libre de ellos, pero sigue su rutina día a día, amasando y agrandando el patrimonio familiar. Papeles, la mirada rojiza se opaca hasta parecer marrón, la vida se le va entre los papeles, en el viaje camino a casa, en las noches sin pasión con su esposo que nunca ha dudado de su amor, que no le da cariño, que no la comprende y cree que ambos se satisfacen en ese acto que ella realiza casi como una medida higiénica para mantener buenas relaciones, está perdida en la rutina. La hora pasa rápidamente y con los papeles y el saco en mano se despide, dejando las carpetas con su secretaría. Es un camino de murmullos cuando pasa hacia el elevador, pero tampoco les presta atención, mientras espera que el aparato la lleve al subterráneo. Su hermoso Jaguar la espera, el interior forrado en cuero le acaricia los sentidos, pero estos están tan adormilados, tan faltos de vida que no puede darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Conduce por las calles, se detiene en una roja y un súbito deseo la embarga, saltarse esa roja, desafiar toda regla y simplemente seguir el camino, tal como ella lo haría... Pero espera el verde pacientemente y, siguiendo las reglas de cortesía, cede el paso a los peatones. Aparca fuera del recinto estudiantil, una manada de niños y adolescentes se desborda por la salida con desesperación. Sonríe, pensando en su propia época de estudiante. Finalmente la pequeña se separa de la enorme maraña humana, se hace un individuo entre tanta gente. Una enorme sonrisa le cruza el rostro al verla y corre a sus brazos._

_-¡Mamá!, creí que vendría papá a buscarme- La pequeña oculta su rostro en las faldas de su madre, disfrutando de ese olor tan característico._

_-Tuvo algunos problemas, pero no importa, no aguantaba hasta llegar a la casa para verte- La mujer abraza a la pequeña, acariciando sus suaves cabellos oscuros. -¿Vamos?-_

_-¡Si!, ¡Hoy tuvimos mucho que hacer mamá!- Tomando su mano, empieza a contarle todas las pequeñas aventuras y obstáculos que tuvo que superar ese día. La mujer la escucha a medias, fingiendo atención. A lo lejos distingue el ruido de motor de una moto e, instintivamente, se voltea. Busca, anhelante, con la mirada una Ducati azul oscura, una Big Bike con una motociclista tan o más bella que la máquina que manejaba. Pero, cuando por fin el aparato da vuelta en la esquina, es solo una Yamaha lander. Suspira, solo por ella aprendió las distinciones entre los distintos tipos de motocicletas. La niña no parece darse cuenta de su dilema y camina sin prisa. Por fin su madre retorna a su realidad y le abre la puerta del coche. Conduce con cuidado, lleva una carga que no puede darse el lujo de perder._

_-Mami, ¿Me quieres no?- Inquiere la niña, luego de un momento de silencio, aprovechando una roja para hacer que su madre la mire a los ojos._

_-Por supuesto, amor- Responde inmediatamente con sinceridad. Ella era la única cosa buena dentro de su vida. -Tanto como no tienes idea-_

_-¿Y a papi también lo quieres como a mí?- Pregunta ahora feliz, la luz roja ha cambiado a verde y el auto se pone lentamente en movimiento, la mujer desvía su vista hacia el camino, agradece el cambio de luz, así no tiene que mentirle a la cara de la niña. -Si, también...también- Susurra mientras sigue el camino a casa._

A veces no puedo abstenerme de imaginar eso, en distintas versiones y con algunas variantes, pero en el fondo todas son las mismas. Sigues de espalda, ignorante de toda mi confusión. ¿Y si...? es una pregunta realmente maldita, pero no importa cuantas veces la imagine, siempre termino deseando lo que tengo ahora. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos esta vida y hemos cambiado, algunas finas arrugas se han empezado a formar cerca de tus ojos y en tu entrecejo, te avisé que pasaría si siempre andas con él fruncido, pero eso solo te ha hecho más hermosa. Ha cambiado la forma que tienes de manejar tu motocicleta, la manera en que me besas y rodeas mi cintura, tus expresiones, te has hecho más sabia... sigues volviéndome loca, el deseo no se ha apagado, sin importar las veces y las formas en que nos llenemos la una de la otra. Me acercó por detrás, rodeando tu cintura con mis brazos.

-Shizuru...- Ronca, amo esa voz ronca que tienes. Te das vuelta y me sonríes. Ni tu sonrisa, que sé es solo mía, ni tus ojos han cambiado, ellos singuen mirando con el mismo amor de siempre. Es por ellos que sigo aquí, junto a ti, sigo enamorada de ti y no puedo evitarlo. Te sonrió, abrazándote estrechamente. -Vamos, ya me confesé con mamá...-

-¿Y te ha perdonado?- Inquirí, divertida ante las divagaciones de mi novia.

-No estaba enojada, como toda madre ya lo sabía, lo sabía todo... pero me gustaría que estuviera aquí y que la conocieras- Respondes a mi abrazo, tomando mis manos, tus manos siempre están frías pero aún así no padeces de él. Es agradable molestarte con eso, la piel fría pero la sangre caliente.

-Pero siempre le doy gracias, por ella te tengo a tí- Susurro en tu oído. Un estremecimiento me recorre al sentir el tuyo. Se que me amas, tanto como yo a ti.

-Si, vamos- Toma mi mano y me guía hacia la motocicleta, la hemos cambiado algunas veces, pero siempre siguen en la misma línea. Me pongo mi casco rojo, en contraste al tuyo verde, fue una idea mía de la que no pudiste disuadirme, y rodeo tu cintura. La moto ronronea y arrancas, tu cuerpo pegado al mío subiendo la velocidad. ¿Y si?, no, no vale la pena pensar en ello, simplemente para nosotras no corre.

_NdA: Otra entrega de estos One-shots. El orden en que los publicaré es aleatorio, así que después de varios publicados se podría establecer un orden, pero me gusta la idea de que vayan totalmente desordenados... Estoy trabajando en otros cortos de las distintas parejas, pero escribir Shiz/Nat siempre ha sido lo más facil para mí... en fin, espero que les haya gustado, veré como saco mi otro proyectos adelante. Hasta la próxima actualización. Saludos._


	3. En la madrugada

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

**En la madrugada.**

-¡No, no, no!, tranquilos, yo llego sola- Les grité, encaminándome hacia la motocicleta estacionada a unos metros. Mi fiel Ducati, ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero!... un momento, ¿Estoy hablando con mi moto?. Bueno, en realidad no importa. Tocó el estanque frío de metal, buscando un punto de apoyo porque la cabeza me da vueltas como una montaña rusa. ¿Cuántas fueron?, perdí la cuenta luego de la quinta botella y supongo que muchas más le siguieron. Las cosas no viajan conmigo en mi campo visual. Los idiotas me gritan desde la puerta del bar algo sobre una más, pero nada de eso me interesa, deseo correr con mi moto en estas calles oscuras y mojadas por la lluvia. El arranque hace que las ruedas patinen un poco, pero un solo impulso basta para que yo y mi máquina enderecemos el camino. Dar vueltas por la carretera cercana a la ciudad, siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca lo había echo en este estado. El paisaje se distorsiona a medida de que la velocidad aumenta, ahora incluso las líneas que separan las calzadas solo son borrones blancos que mi moto pisa sin pesar. Miró el tablero y las revoluciones van al máximo, estoy estrujando el motor de la máquina, pero deseo ir todavía más rápido, de esa manera podría saltar de esta realidad a una siguiente, a una que vaya solo un par de horas más atrás y en la que ella no me había dirigido todavía esa mirada de dolor. ¿Por qué fue?, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo, siento la cabeza abombada, la sangre puja mi cuerpo en todas direcciones, si solo pudiera escapar. Incómoda en mi propia piel tomo rápidamente todas las curvas del camino, está resbaloso, pero no hay problema para mi bebe. Pronto llegamos a la carretera. ¿Por qué peleamos? No puedo recordarlo, tal vez no fue buena idea tomar para ahogar las penas, las malditas flotan y el sollozo que se me atraviesa en la garganta es la prueba inequívoca de ello. La moto tirita bajo mis piernas y, llevada por la borrachera supongo, por un momento pienso en Shizuru, cuando sonriente se retuerce bajo mis caderas. ¡Mala visión!, ¡Bórralo, Natsuki, bórralo!. Le doy un rápido golpe a la dirección de la moto para volver a mi carril. Aún con el cerebro inundado de cerveza y vodka debo recordar no pensar en mi mujer cuando manejo. Mi mujer… ¡Qué mierda!, ¡Dije que estaría con ella por siempre y ahora manejo a siento sesenta por la carretera irregular y mojada!. Odio esta fase de mí, la que huye de sus problemas y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo hago. Tomo la primera desviación y corto camino entre calles cerradas y contra el tránsito, quiero llegar al pequeño apartamento que arrendamos juntas, quiero verla, quiero besarla y pedirle perdón, aunque no tengo idea aún que hice. La moto patina un poco y levanta la rueda trasera cuando freno de forma brusca, pero que importa. Me bajo de ella y por primera vez siento que el mundo gira lentamente a mi alrededor, Shizuru definitivamente no estará feliz por esto. Intento abrir la puerta insertando la llave correcta, pero no puedo hacer que la maldita cosa haga click. Finalmente la cerradura cede y la puerta se abre crujiendo ligeramente. La habitación está a oscuras, tambaleando me interno en ella.

-¿Shizuru?- Llamo en voz baja, pero nadie contesta. Vuelvo a llamar y me sorprende mi voz, pastosa por una lengua que no puedo controlar. Rayos no vuelvo a tomar de la misma manera. Busco en el baño y en la cocina, no está… ¡Mi esposa no está!, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se marchara de casa?. Imágenes de Shizuru volviendo con sus padres pasan por mi cabeza y el dolor me cierra la garganta, primero muerta antes de no tenerla conmigo otra vez. Solo ha sido unos años juntas, pero la necesito, más de lo que quiero aceptar. -¡Shizuru!- El futón, nuestro futón, está desecho. Los recuerdos pasan rápidos por mi memoria, ella… ella estaba en cama, estaba enferma… ¡¿Shizuru salió enferma?, ¡Que carajo tiene en la cabeza!, ¡Ahora lo recuerdo, tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre y gasté nuestros últimos ahorros en medicina! … Entonces, la que debe disculparse es ella, no podía quedarme sentada mirando como deliraba y me llamaba entre sueños y pesadillas. No podía esperar a que la venta de las acciones llegara. ¡No podía verte morir!, eso fue, por esa idiotez peleamos. Saco mi celular y llamo al tuyo. Tu móvil suena, reconozco la canción, está en el mesón, no puedo localizarte de esa manera. Tomo las llaves que había dejado en la mesa y salgo corriendo a buscarla. La moto aún está caliente, mejor, así puedo forzarla de inmediato. ¿Dónde estás?, mierda, Shizuru por favor no me hagas esto… ¿Dónde estás?. Miro el horizonte, aún un poco difuminado por mi visión tambaleante. Se me ocurren varios lugares, pero me decido por uno, el mirador en las faldas del cerro, se puede ver toda la ciudad desde allí, desde que llegamos solemos ir en las noches. Arranco a todo dar, por favor que estés ahí, necesito que estés ahí. Lo bueno de la noche es que los autos no circulan, menos en una ciudad pequeña como esta. La moto se come las cuadras y por fin llego al mirador. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?, te veo, estás de espalda con una manta sobre los hombros… respiras entrecortadamente ¿Corriste?, ¡Idiota!, ¡Piensa en tu salud!... piensa en mí. Estoy segura que escuchaste la moto, pero sigues sin darte vuelta. Bueno Shizuru, si la mujer no va a la loba la loba irá a la mujer. Me acerco despacio, controlando cada movimiento para que mis nervios drogados no me traicionen y te abrazo por la espalda. ¡Mujer estás ardiendo!, ¡Tienes que volver a la cama!, un escalofrío me recorre, no me devuelves el abrazo.

-Apestas a alcohol- Susurras, diablos, esa voz si que da miedo, pero no te salvarás de esta.

-Y tú estás ardiendo en fiebre- Contrarresto, sin soltarte.

-Es solo un resfrío, ya se pasará-

-Es solo una borrachera, ya se pasará- Por fin te hago reaccionar, tiemblas entre mis brazos y te revuelves, luchas furiosa y te liberas. Lloras Shizuru, tus hermosos ojos rojos lloran.

-¡Estuviste conduciendo en ese estado!, ¡Pudiste haberte matado Natsuki!- ¡Mira quién lo dice!, ¡La señorita "treinta y nueve de fiebre no es nada"!

-¡Y tú estás aquí en todo el maldito hielo y humedad cuando estás enferma!, ¡Deberías estar en cama!- Me acerco, agresiva, con el casco aún en una mano. -¡Puedes enfermarte de verdad mujer por dios!- Tú también te acercas, desafiante, estás roja y jadeas, si no dejas de pelear te cargaré en un hombro y te amarraré contra la cama.

-¡Es solo un maldito resfrío!, ¡No soy de cristal!, ¡No era necesario el grito en el cielo que pusiste!, ¡Y lo que es peor la borrachera que tomaste!, Por amor de dios Natsuki, estabas manejando tu moto de noche, borracha y con lluvia… ¿Qué haría si te pasara algo?... no quiero vivir otra vez sin ti...- Mi ira se desinfla y las piernas me flaquean. Me desarmaste, estás llorando, llorando por mí. Ahora sin defensas, sin tapujos, lloras desconsoladamente, por mí. ¡Muévete pierna!, eso, vamos. Así está mejor, yo también quiero llorar, hundo mi cara en tu cuello y tú en el mío. Ambas lloramos silenciosamente, abrazadas, nos dejamos llevar al suelo. Ya no importa nada.

-Nunca más, nunca más- Repetimos en un salmo, sabemos que es mentira, tendremos peleas durante nuestra vida, es inevitable, pero por ahora nunca más. Mientras te ame no importa las idioteces que haga, nunca más, solo quiero estar ahí para ti.

_NdA: Otro pequeño Shot... no tengo mucho que decir ahora mismo, solo que el capítulo de mi otro fic estará para la próxima semana (mucho que hacer...). ¡Ah!, y como me comentó** Amane-chann **(muchas gracias ^^) mis faltas de ortografía en el capítulo anterior, aprovecho para pedirles que ante alguna falta de ortografía agradecería mucho que me la hicieran notar, es importante para mí mejorar constantemente... Hasta la próxima. Saludos._


	4. Entre las rosas están las espinas

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

**Entre las rosas están las espinas.**

La mujer miro su reflejo y la envidió, la mujer al otro lado de la superficie solo tenía ese pequeño espacio de mundo, no debía darle cuentas a nadie. Ella, la otra, la de la libertad, solo observaba su triste figura casi con una mueca de burla en sus ojos con destellos rojos, la tentaba, la llamaba a sumergirse a su lado y olvidarse de todo. Se miró por un buen rato, hasta el punto de no reconocer a la persona que le devolvía cada gesto, levantó una mano y la acercó a la luna fría, el reflejo hizo lo mismo, ambas se tocaban pero no se alcanzaban. Por un momento pensó en la peliazul y sintió que la situación era la misma, sin importar cuantas veces tocara o hablara con ella, jamás podía alcanzarla dentro de su obstinada y hermética soledad. Recordó, no sin amargura, pero tampoco sin ternura, los momentos vividos juntas, el carnaval salvaje que la llevó a mostrar su lado más oscuro por la persona que amaba.

-Y amo- Se corrigió en voz alta, riñéndose a sí misma. Siempre había sido sincera con ella, reconocer sus miedos y frustraciones era la mejor manera de encontrar la manera para disimularlos frente a los demás. Y luego, el desastre, las inseguridades las habían alejado, Natsuki con un mundo tambaleante, sin un norte, sin voluntad o ambición se sumergió en distintos estados retrospectivos, necesarios para ordenar su desordenada vida, pero dañinos para la reciente relación que habían establecido en mutuo acuerdo a sus sentimientos. Shizuru la esperó, la esperó, paciente a que su adorada mujer se decidiera, pero la imposición y la presión no se dejaron de sentir. La castaña ya no sabía como dilatar más a su familia, no tenía excusas que objetar. Sus estudios, su independencia, su amor, todo se precipitaba en un vacío que no llevaba a nada. Natsuki aún indecisa no caía en las tribulaciones de la mujer que la rodeaba. Cuando todo acabó y Shizuru se quebró ante la presión incesante de su familia, que ahora vivía con ella, la apremió para que tomara una decisión. La joven Kuga, como un animal acorralado por el cazador, un depredador que se ve privado de sus fuerzas y deseos de luchar, pero no de su instinto de supervivencia, escapó, hizo una violenta brecha en el estrecho muro que la rodeaba y escapó. Shizuru falló como cazadora, se olvidó de dejar la trampa tras la puerta de escape.

-Claro, como iba a suponer que solo necesitaría una moto y un casco- Susurró para sí la joven, subiendo un poco las faldas de su largo vestido para admirar las terminaciones. Suspiró con pesadez nuevamente y sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas ya centenarias en sus ojos. Sufría del mal que atenazaba la humanidad desde siempre, pero su mal era más agudo de lo que se podía explicar, amaba y perdía. Amaba y era obligada a no amar, Shizuru, encerrada en su propio juego, había sido obligada a aparentar. Fijó nuevamente la vista en el espejo, sabía que parte de la culpa era suya, pero aún no entendía por qué Natsuki había huido, a qué le temía, qué era lo insufrible que la obligaba a escapar sin dejar rastro. Una frase de Mai le cruzó la memoria como un rayo fugaz "Natsuki te quiere demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderlo en la rutina o en la vuelta de una esquina", ¿Perderla?, ¿Era eso acaso posible?, Shizuru sabía que ambas eran jóvenes, pero no estaba siendo llevada por la ignorancia y la prepotencia de la sangre aún inmadura de sus venas, a ella la guiaba el sentimiento, la energía milenaria que rodeaba todo lo existente. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, lloraba, pero ya no sentía pena, el hastío la devoraba, los días monótonos, las noches largas, las sonrisas fingidas, las gracias hipócritas, los meses vacíos, la familia, la apariencia, la estaban devorando. Su reflejo ahora ya no se reía, la miraba con preocupación, le llamaba la atención de todos esos pequeños detalles que denotaban su estado, su pérdida de peso, el cabello deslucido, la sonrisa gastada y los ojos apagados, era, sin lugar a dudas, una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue la orgullosa y hermosa Fujino. Apoyó la frente en la superficie fría del espejo, cayendo en cuenta de todos esos detalles que la estaban extinguiendo lentamente, y, como abrazando a su reflejo, la única que realmente se preocupaba de ella en esos momentos, volvió a llorar con la amargura del primer día. "Natsuki, ¿Por qué?" repitió en un salmo que se extendió por horas, su pena reemplazaba otra vez a su hastío y una llama de vida entibiaba su corazón. Shizuru Fujino, aunque sola y despechada, nuevamente vivía para y por su amor. Apretó su mano, si lo que se venía era irrefrenable, ella por lo menos intentaría solucionarlo, recitando el número y la dirección decidió darle su último revés al destino, su as bajo la manga.

_NdA: Creo que este corto, porque realmente es corto, ha salido algo más oscuro y triste de lo que pensé... la verdad es que no sé bien lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero necesitaba escribirlo... espero que no haya sido muy enredado o extraño. Por lo demás, como siempre subiendo algo de vez en cuando a esta serie de one-shot, debo admitir que le tengo mucho cariño, la mayoría de mis ensoñaciones o delirios extraños terminan aquí ^^. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentan y quienes se preocuparon por mi enfermedad, ya estoy mucho mejor (vamos, hierba mala nunca muere y yo soy de las peores), lo único que lamento es haber perdido las fiestas patrias de mi país, no me fue agradable estar en cama en un estado semi moribundo mientras mis hermanos desfilaban frente a mí con todas esas cosas ricas, que solo se come en este tipo de celebraciones, sin poder darles una sola mordida... en fin, para otra vez será. Hasta la próxima. Saludos. _


	5. ¿Aún duele?

**¿****Aún duele…?**

-¿Shizuru…?- Natsuki llamó a su novia con miedo, aún no podía creer lo que ocurría. Ambas estaban en ese callejón oscuro y ella no hilaba las situaciones que las habían llevado a esa situación. -¡Shizuru!- Se acercó a la castaña, que respiraba con dificultad, recostada contra la pared, donde la había arrojado el impacto. Su costado ardía por las costillas quebradas y al tocar con cuidado la zona que su mano contenía sintió la sangre tibia, bajando por su cuerpo. Por un momento miles de pensamientos sobrecargaron su cansado cerebro, luego solo uno prevaleció, matar a cualquiera que tocara la blanca piel de su novia.

-Natsuki… no…- La joven Fujino la llamó, débil. Realmente deseaba que todo cesara, que la peliazul solo la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara al hospital más cercano. –Por favor…- Susurró, suplicante. Pero la mujer no escuchaba razones, su rostro crispado de dolor y cólera observaba a los que se habían atrevido a profanar el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Era dura la perra…- El hombre balanceó la barra de metal con la que había sorprendido a Shizuru en la oscuridad de la calle. –Mira como dejo a esos idiotas por no tener cuidado- Comentó, señalando algunos de los cuerpos convalecientes que gemían por las orillas del estrecho pasaje. –Pero la suerte se les acabo- Hizo una seña para que los dos de sus compañeros que aún podían tenerse en pie apresaran a la peliazul. Natsuki crispó las manos, lista para recibirlos y quebrarles cada dedo por haber osado tocar a Shizuru.

-Cállense hijos de puta- Siseó. Uno de ellos, el que iba por su izquierda, se adelantó para tomar su brazo e inmovilizarla, pero la joven lo esquivó con una pirueta ágil en el aire y le enterró el codo en la nuca, despachó a su otro contrincante con una rápida patada en el estómago y se giró para encarar al "líder" de la banda. Se alarmó al notar que no estaba donde lo había dejado por última vez. El miedo goteó por su espalda al ver como el tipo estaba al lado de Shizuru, con una parte filosa de la barra de metal demasiado cerca de su cuello.

-Mira zorrita, no me interesas, solo me pagan por la mercancía de calidad- Sonrió mientras pasaba un dedo algo sucio por la cara de Shizuru. –Así que quédate tranquilita mientras…- Se detuvo abruptamente, la castaña con las fuerzas que aún conservaba había clavado la punta del cuchillo que ocultaba entre sus ropas en la entrepierna del hombre. El mercenario se doblo de dolor sin un solo grito, una abundante cantidad de sangre manchaba sus pantalones y caía al suelo. Natsuki corrió hacia él y le pateó la cabeza para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¡Shizuru!- La joven se acercó, sus ojos destilaban preocupación y tanto su voz como sus manos temblaban. -¡Shizuru!, tranquila, ya te llevo al hospital…- La castaña le sonrió, intentando traspasarle algo de confianza, pero el dolor se filtraba por sus ojos rojos algo nublados.

-Ara,… lamento ser… una carga- Susurró, mientras su mujer la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia el hospital lo más rápido que podía.

-Shh, tranquila, no hables…- La moto estaba olvidada y aparcada demasiado lejos. Si no hubiera sido por el grito, la persecución… Natsuki se maldijo mentalmente por no ser más despierta y darse cuenta de la emboscada, ahora por su error y despreocupación tenía a su mujer sangrando en sus brazos.

-Esos hombres… seguramente fueron contratados por mi familia- Jadeó, pegó su cabeza más en el pecho de Natsuki para ahogar un quejido. La joven no le prestó atención, a lo lejos divisaba las luces de la calle principal de la ciudad y apretó un poco más el paso, el hospital ya estaba cerca.

-Ya casi estamos, Shizuru- Informó, observando su pelo castaño oculto en su pecho. La castaña no respondió, se dejaba llevar en vilo por los brazos de su novia y del dolor. El hospital se encontraba desierto a esas horas de la madrugada y la morena logró que atendieran de inmediato a su novia, luego de amenazar a un par de enfermeras. Esperó, impaciente, mientras hacían un par de radiografías y reacomodaban las costillas rotas de su mujer, luego de un silencio que le pareció interminable la enfermera se acercó.

-Joven, ya reacomodamos los huesos de su amiga y ahora se encuentra en observación, solo necesita descanso… por otro lado, acompáñeme, tiene sangre en la ropa, será mejor revisarle si no tiene algún corte- La mujer intentó tirar de la peliazul, pero esta se resistió. Liberándose de las manos preocupadas de la enfermera se adentró por los pasillos, en busca de su vida. Su garganta se cerró dolorosamente al verla recostada en esas camillas blancas, rodeada de las cortinas muertas que le daban algo de privacidad. La luz fluorescente la hacía parecer algo más pálida y enfermiza, marcando las ojeras que hacía poco había empezado a cultivar. Se veía frágil y débil, tanto que Natsuki sintió la punzada de la culpa atenazarle la columna. Por un momento no la reconoció y se preguntó donde estaba la Shizuru sonriente, sonrosada, la que la acariciaba y silabeaba su nombre. Esa que en las noches frías rodeaba su cintura buscando calor. Esa que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara cuando le hacía el amor. Pero al encontrar su mirada supo de inmediato que ella era la misma mujer. Ya que solo sus ojos rojos parecían los mismos, los que siempre la miraban con ternura, amor y calidez. Su vida se encontraba reducida a esa persona, esa persona que por su culpa ahora estaba recostada en medio de esa muerte blanca, de los instrumentos que aplastaban la dignidad y enterraban la esperanza. Perdida en un mundo en el cual ella no podía hacer nada. Entró en la habitación, sin saber que decir o hacer, pero Shizuru alargó una de sus manos para que se acercara a ella. Acarició la mano que le tendía con el pulgar y se acomodó al lado de ella con una silla.

-Mi Natsuki no debería tener esa mirada tan triste- Shizuru intentó sonreír, sin moverse demasiado ya que sus huesos aún mandaban ligeras pulsaciones de dolor. –Sino me obligará a gastarle alguna broma para cambiarle la expresión, ¿No, Nat-su-ki?- La joven se preocupo al no ver reacción en la cara de la morena. Fijó su vista en sus manos unidas y notó las heridas en los nudillos de su novia. –Deberías hacer que te revisen eso- Susurró, señalando la carne viva de la mano. Natsuki la miró profundo y por un momento Shizuru sintió miedo, conocía esa mirada determinada.

-Shizuru…- La aludida levantó rápido la mano y la puso sobre su boca. En sus ojos el dolor y el miedo flameaban.

-No, Natsuki, ya lo hemos hablado antes, no, te lo prohíbo terminantemente. Yo elegí que hacer con mi vida, sin importar que pase seguiré siempre a tu lado…- Ambas bajaron la cabeza y pronto las lágrimas de la morena mojaron las sábanas de hospital. -¡¿Natsuki?- Shizuru hizo un esfuerzo y movió ligeramente el cuerpo, su novia la observó con sus ojos verdes tapados en lágrimas y abrazó con cuidado sus piernas, sollozando en su regazo.

-Perdón… perdóname, Shizuru- Susurró, la castaña simplemente acarició su cabello, llorando suavemente también.

-Perdón- Susurró nuevamente, esta vez una dormida Natsuki. Shizuru movió ligeramente su hombro, sabía que soñaba la morena en su regazo, ese sueño se repetía constantemente en el descanso de la morena y no deseaba que su novia tuviera pesadillas por su pasado. Mucho tiempo había pasado ya de ese día y ahora se hallaban más allá de las redes de sus familias, lejos de quienes deseaban su destrucción.

-Ara, Natsuki, si sigues durmiendo así me mancharas la falda con tu saliva…- La morena salió lentamente del sueño, contemplándola sin comprender bien aún en que mundo se hallaba. -¿Ya estás mejor?- Inquirió, bajando la cabeza, buscando sus ojos. Por toda respuesta Natsuki abrazó su cintura.

-¿Aún duele?- Preguntó, como muchas veces lo hizo, con una voz suave y preocupada, una voz que expresaba todo lo que no podía llevar a palabras con facilidad.

-Duele menos si estás aquí- Susurró la castaña, acariciando su cabellera azulada. En esa rutina incansable y largamente ensayada, ambas compartieron su delicioso silencio, observando el crepúsculo en el horizonte.

_NdA: Sí, me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas, tanto en el estudio como en la familia y entre accidentes, noches sin dormir y viajes a oscuras con una linterna para terminar de leer se me han pasado los días volando. Este capítulo lo tenía guardado hacía tiempo, lo había olvidado por completo ^/^, espero que les siga gustando, por ahora tomaré unos días de descanso antes de volver a sentarme a escribir, por favor sean pacientes ^^. Como siempre, agradezco todos los comentarios y espero que disfruten de la lectura de estos pequeños cortos... tengo muchas ideas más en la cabeza, pero necesito ordenarme para poder destilarlas y pasarlas al pc. Hasta la próxima actualización, saludos._


	6. Las huellas del lobo y la serpiente

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

**Las huellas del lobo y la serpiente**_  
_

"Me gusta la serpiente", pensó mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos el pequeño animal que se deslizaba sobre la piel blanca "Se parece bastante a tí". Acercó sus labios, depositando un suave beso en las escamas moradas que, a la luz suave de la lámpara, brillaban sin mucho entusiasmo. Natsuki sonrió, al sentir el beso, Shizuru se acomodó un poco más en su regazo, murmurando algo ininteligible. Repasó nuevamente el contorno de la serpiente, que subía y bajaba junto al compás de su portadora. Definitivamente le gustaba el pequeño tatuaje, normalmente oculto por la ropa, que Shizuru se había hecho hacia poco tiempo atrás. Sonrió ante la fuerza aún viva de los colores, nuevamente su mujer no había dejado nada al azar y, en cuanto decidió que quería hacer un pequeño honor a Kiyohime se puso en contacto con los mejores tatuadores cultores de la técnica antigua. Natsuki se acomodó un poco más en la cama, la noche estaba cerrada y aún no tenía sueño, repasó el contorno de cada cabeza sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su lucha contra el gigantesco e imponente animal. Ella se había sorprendido, y no de muy buena manera, cuando Shizuru le confirmo su decisión, pero prefirió guardarse sus dudas y acompañar a su esposa a marcarse con el extraño símbolo de Kiyohime.

**Flashback.**

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Inquirió la morena, extendiendo una de sus manos para recibir el casco rojo de su mujer.

-Sí, lo estoy...- Shizuru le sonrió, tranquilizadora y, con paso firme, se adentró al pequeño local de tatuadores. Natsuki la siguió, algo insegura, aún no lograba comprender el por qué Shizuru había decidido tatuarse a Kiyohime, un recuerdo permanente del pasado que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le había tomado a la castaña superar. Se sentó junto a ella y la acompaño a lo largo del extenso y algo tedioso proceso, las técnicas antiguas exigían que el tatuaje se realizara de forma manual y, a pesar de ser un tatuaje pequeño, la operación se extendió por algunas horas. La morena observó como la blanca piel de su mujer se teñía lentamente de morado, el tatuador era un buen artista y, paso a paso, Kiyohime tomó forma hasta ser una copia casi exacta de la original. Oculta tras la espalda de Shizuru, Natsuki comprendió que ella sería la única capaz de ver la pequeña serpiente, o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Shizuru se aferraba a ella con más fuerza que la de costumbre. La morena no quiso importunarla con preguntas, simplemente, a través de sus acciones, le demostró su apoyo. Así, a pesar de sus dudas, Natsuki pronto se acostumbro a la serpiente para luego, convertirse en una de las partes favoritas de su castaña.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Natsuki...- Susurró, desperezándose la castaña, tomando por sorpresa a la morena.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- Murmuró, Shizuru negó con la cabeza y la rodeó con los brazos. Natsuki siguió acariciando suavemente el tatuaje, a veces la luz y el movimiento de la respiración de Shizuru le daban la impresión de que la serpiente estaba viva -Sabes... podría tatuarme a Dhuran... así estaríamos iguales- Shizuru se incorporó, poniendo sus ojos a altura y, con una ligera sonrisa, negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-No, no es necesario- Comentó, la interrogación de los ojos verdes la invitó a explicarse -No es necesario, mi Natsuki lleva a Dhuran en su corazón, ningún tipo de recordatorio será capaz de desplazarlo de ahí- Susurró, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón de la morena. -En cambio, yo y Kiyohime debemos reencontrarnos de otra manera...-

-Aún no entiendo el...- Dejó la frase sin terminar, la castaña le agradeció, con un brillo escarlata de sus ojos. La besó suavemente.

-Todo a su tiempo...- Respondió, antes de besarla nuevamente.

_NdA: No tengo palabras para expresar lo aliviada que me siento de volver a colgar algo de la página... sería muy largo, latoso, engorroso y aburrido explicar cada uno de la lista de inconvenientes que tuve... pero bueno, creo que basta con decir que tuve que empezar de cero en muchos aspectos. Intentaré volver a ponerme al día con las historias, ya que no es la inspiración lo que falla, sino los medios para materializarlas. Saludos y espero que hayan disfrutado del pequeño One-shot..._


	7. El camino es ciego de noche

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._

**El camino es ciego de noche.**

Observó su mirada confundida, entendía su extrañez y, a pesar de comprender el sentimiento que la embargaba, no pudo evitar que un nudo se alojara en su garganta al sentir su rechazo, suave como la mayoría de las cosas que implicaban sentimientos y que de ella provenían. Suspiró pesadamente, la amaba, la amaría, la anhelaba y deseaba. Creyó que su necesidad disminuiría gradualmente con el paso del tiempo, pero la lujuría que le provocaba solo había aumentado con los años**, **y la espina de deseo que le punsaba cada vez que se hundía en sus ojos verdes, profundos como un bosque en invierno, le cortaba la respiración. Decidió dejar pasar la duda que asaltaba a su morena, decidió que, muy a su pesar, ella hablaría al final como siempre, sin presiones, cuando su cuerpo fuera incapaz de sostener la duda y la lanzara en una cascda de preguntas algo inconexas que le daría la solución.

Para su sorpresa, no solo leyó extrañeza y rechazo, sino también identificó el dolor que surcaba el rostro de la mujer. Eso la aturdió y descolocó, ¿Dolor?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Era ella la que estaba siendo rechazada!. Un momento de ira se apoderó de sus ojos rojos, una cólera caliente, algo sumamente extraño para ella, una persona que guardaba su reacciones y emociones con minuciosidad. Respiró profundamente intentando enfríar la sangre hirviente que le quemaba por las venas. La atmósfera se volvió pesada en el pequeño espacio que las separaba, el silencio incómodo inundó la habitación y ambas se encontrarón deseando estar muy lejos la una de la otra. "Es inevitable cuando vives demasiado tiempo con alguien, supongo" suspiró entre dientes. Por primera vez en años Shizuru sintió miedo ante la monotonía, desde que Natsuki había derribado la puerta de la iglesia, su vida subió y bajó como un espiral caótico repleto de sensaciones extrañas, desconocidas. Con buenos y malos momentos a cuestas, la castaña podía asegurar que no se arrepentía de nada. Su vida, lejos de ser lo que alguna vez imaginó, era el resultado de la inexperiencia y el deseo sumado a la aventura. La moto y Natsuki le habían demostrado que no existían los imposibles cuando se anhelaba algo y, con una ligera sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios al recordarlo, definitivamente los anhelos atraían problemas e iras que a lo lejos se veían con sonrisas y añoros. Pero ahora, ahora que volvía nuevamente a la realidad del cuarto cada vez más estrecho que compartían, al cuarto asfixiante que oscurecía junto a la cañida del sol, se daba cuenta que todo amenazaba con desplomarse por las vueltas de la monotonía. Y era, precisamente, por el miedo creciente que la embargaba que consideraba crear ese nuevo cambio, pero la reacción de Natsuki se había alejado mucho de lo que habñia imaginado. Dos impulsos la dividieron, el de conciliar la situación y el de golpear muy fuerte a la morena para ponerle los pies en la tierra. Nuevamente inspiró con fuerza, debía calmarse para sobrellevar con buen paso el obstáculo. Quiso acercarse y tantear el terreno, unas ligeras arrugas se marcaban en el ceño de su mujer, las conocía, era el único aviso de peligro que le ofrecía antes de desaparecer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo extraño e inómodo del momento, el deseo seguía ahí, consumiéndola. Se mordió el labio inferior, conciente de que, si no hacía algo pronto, Natsuki huiría en su motocicleta, buscando la solución como un animal asustado y ella tendía que pasar una noche sola, una que se sumaría a la pequeñísima lista de noches que había pasado lejos d elos brazos de su mujer. Amaba a Natsuki, no se cansaba de repetirselo, la amaba tal y como era y eso le había permitido comprender que la morena era, en efecto, un animal. Sentía más por instinto y si buscaba una presa no terminaría hasta cazarla. Sus acciones eran guiadas por sus necesidades y su sentido de la ética y la honestidad provenía precisamente de esa faceta primitiva que la dominaba. Junto a ella Shizuru entendió que, en ocasiones, es la civilización del ser humano lo que lo lleva al vicio y la perdición. Movió casi imperceptiblemente una mano, gesto que puso en alerta a su pareja. La castaña se rindió, tenía que dejarla escapar para poder hacerla regresar y comprender. Decidió que ella misma le daría la opción de huir. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero y en su mente las palabras adecuadas para dejar escapar a su Natsuki sin hacerla sentir culpable.

-Ara, ara- Comentó, encaminándose hacia la cocina con Natsuki trás ella -Lo que me temía...- Suspiró, en tono cansino -No queda mucho té... falta también mayonesa y otras especias- Extendió el dinero con una de sus sonrisas falsas "Natsuki me matará luego por ponerle una de estas..." se reeprendió mentalmente, sin dejar de sonreír -¿Podrías ir por ellas a la tienda?- Natsuki la miró con sorpresa ante la extraña e inesperada petición, pero un brillo destelló por su mirada antes de tomar el dinero y alejarse hacia la entrada sin preguntas. El rugido del motor encendió el anochecer, antes de perderse en el camino. A pesar de que la tienda estaba a veinte minutos, Shizuru sabia que la morena regresaría dentro de horas.

Exhaló pesadamente el aire que había contenido mientras la mujer se alejaba del hogar. Definitivamente su deseo corría todavía tibio, por su cuerpo, como una corriente que le subía desde el bajo vientre hasta la garganta, pero la medida era necesaria si no quería dormir sola esa noche, sola y con la incertidumbre del regreso de la morena, debía dejarla huir. No encontraría la respuesta esa noche, pero, por lo menos, le serviría para despejarse. Shizuru observó la casa que la rodeaba, preguntándose como romper la monotonía que comenzaba a invadirla. Unas cuantas ideas surgieron en su mente, pero estaba cansada y de mal humor como para considerarlas.

-Esto es por las dos...- Malluscó, como perdonándose, antes de dirigirse con paso algo errante al dormitorio. Una soledad opresiva, llena de gritos mudos y voces silenciadas la escoltaron durante el trayecto.

_NdA. Cada vez voy más bajo... dios, debería dejar de tener estados retrospectivos y dedicarme a ver anime y escribir cosas más alegres xD. Nuevamente actualización, espero poder hacerlo una costumbre... sobre mi otro fic, no podré siquiera sentarme a escribirlo hasta luego de navidad... espero que una vez pueda centrarme en ello sea rápido de escribir, ya que la historia está totalmente finalizada en mi cabeza xD. Por lo demás, tengo muchas otras ideas dándome vueltas, pero, como siempre, intentaré llevar solo una o dos a la vez para no perder el hilo de ninguna. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre los comentarios son bienvenidos ^^, saludos, felices fiestas (Ya saben, pórtense mal, pero cuídense bien) y hasta la próxima._


	8. A la velocidad del cambio Parte 1

_No es la gran cosa, pero seguramente si la vieras te reirías y me llamarías sádica. Para nada es la gran cosa, pero, es la mejor manera que tengo de despedirme. No importa cuánto busque, no nos volveremos a encontrar... _

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

**A la velocidad del cambio [Parte 1]**

"Me va a matar" fue lo primero que pensó, cuando la moto salió despedida bajo sus piernas como un animal desbocado. Sintió cada momento antes de ser lanzada por la bestia de acero. El pavimento mojado, el descontrol, los neumáticos chirriando y el manubrio luchando por liberarse de sus manos asustadas. "Me va matar" se repitió mentalmente, mientras era expulsada como una catapulta por la tormenta de chispas, fuego y acero doblado en la que se convertía la moto. El estruendo de los hierros cediendo ante el pavimento la alertó, la moto rebotaba por el camino y ella, aún sobre el aire, estaba a escasos centímetros de ser arrollada por el vehículo. El suelo se acercó a velocidad vertiginosa, cerró los ojos e intento usar sus brazos para cubrir su cabeza antes de que la grava del suelo hiciera contacto, olvidó totalmente que usaba un casco y que, seguramente, serían sus brazos quienes necesitaban protección. Ella también reboto largos metros por el camino. Las lágrimas se agolparon en cuanto la chaqueta de cuero que usaba fue arrancada a pedazos y su piel quedo expuesta a las garras del camino. Parecía que hierros ardientes, al rojo vivo calentados por el fuego de la carretera y los neumáticos, le desgarraban la piel a tiras. Se sorprendió al sentir como el impacto la elevaba nuevamente por el aire, alejándola de la moto que terminaba de girar en su carrera errática y humeaba a un lado del camino. El segundo impacto lo recibió su costado, una oleada de felicidad la inundó al sentir que sus costillas y columna resistía el brutal choque "Si esto no me mata, me va a matar" Se repitió en un salmo, antes de caer nuevamente y girar descontroladamente por la carretera. Las líneas blancas del camino se unieron ante su vista desorientada. Un muñeco, eso era, pensó, un muñeco lanzado de mala manera en el camino. Intentó mover su brazo derecho, pero le resultó imposible, una aguda punzada de dolor desde el hombro le hizo pensar que lo tenía dislocado.

Con cuidado probó primero sus piernas, moviendo en orden cada dedo de su pie, luego el tobillo, la rodilla y finalmente la pierna completa, repitiendo cuidadosamente la operación en su otra extremidad. Solo una de sus piernas respondía, la otra se negó a mover la rodilla, aunque ambas estaban enfundadas por el líquido pegajoso que antes corría en su interior. Inspirando una gran cantidad de oxígeno intentó despejar su mente, tenía que aprovechar esos momentos, cuando aún no sentía el dolor ahogada por las endorfinas y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Se arrastró con cuidado sobre la carretera mojada por la lluvia, tanteando el camino a ciegas hacia un extremo del mismo. Su mano sensible reconoció finalmente las gravas sueltas que formaban la vereda. Realizó un último esfuerzo antes de caer exhausta, atravesada por un dolo latente que se alojaba en todo su cuerpo. Usó su mano izquierda para sentarse y buscar, con los dedos entumecidos, el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se alarmó al ver como la sangre bajaba con rapidez por su mano insensible, creando un pequeño charco en el suelo. Chasqueó su lengua, solo para sentir el amargo sabor de la sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios. Tenía que actuar, tenía que actuar ya. Sacó con rapidez el celular, increíblemente entero luego de la colisión, y discó el número de emergencias.

-Camino sur de Tokyo, a media hora por la pista norte, accidente en moto- Bramó, en cuanto el repique de la conexión se escuchó de la otra línea. Unas rápidas indicaciones y la ambulancia salía en su busca. Dejo caer el brazo, extenuada. Una duda se instaló en su mente, confundida y adolorida. Emitiendo un débil quejido levantó nuevamente el móvil, la luz azulada de la pantalla dejaba ver la imagen de las dos. Dudó unos segundos, antes que la debilidad en sus ojos y el temblor de su mano atormentada la hizo decidirse. Buscó el primer número de su lista y apretó el botón de llamada, solo esperaba que lo cogiera. Al tercer tono la voz algo extrañada de su pareja contesto.

-Hospital central… estaré en 20 minutos- Susurró, intentaba mantenerse despierta, concentraba toda su atención en la avalancha de gritos que salió desde el aparato, intentó buscar con desesperación un agarre en su voz disonante, cruzada por la sorpresa, la preocupación y hasta una gota de miedo. –Por favor- Repitió, antes de que la oscuridad se tragara su conciencia cansada, arrastrándola con unas garras largas que dolían y asustaban, pero de las cuales no podía escapar. Intentó suspirar su nombre una vez más, pero el aparato caía al suelo, al lado de su cuerpo enfriado por el agua de lluvia, en un reguero de sangre y agua, de vida y muerte.

_NdA: Sale mucho de la temática normal de estos shots, en especial porque es un corto de dos partes... pero bueno. Saludos. _


	9. A la velocidad del cambio Parte 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

**A la velocidad del cambio [Parte 2]**

Los pasos resonaron con fuerza contra las paredes desnudas y limpias del hospital. Jadeaba, la respiración entrecortada le ardía en el pecho a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo desierto. Estaba perdida, debió haber entrado por recepción, lo sabía, pero sus piernas la habían transportado automáticamente hasta el edificio y había usado una de las entradas laterales. Subió y bajo pisos sin sentido, la buscaba, la buscaba tan desesperadamente que la razón se había entregado a su corazón. Estaba desbocada, no entraría en sentido hasta que pudiera verla otra vez, hasta que sintiera su sonrisa siempre cálida para ella sobre su piel mortificada por la duda. Saltó los escalones, brincando de descanso en descanso hasta que se encontró con el final del edificio. Las murallas eran más oscuras en ese nivel. Su instinto la alertó, haciendo que sus pies pisaran con cautela el silencioso piso. Vagó unos metros antes de fijarse en el pequeño cartel alojado al lado de una gran puerta de metal con vidrio. Sus ojos registraron la placa sin atención, hasta que una palabra destelló por sobre el resto. Retrocedió un par de pasos, insegura de lo que rezaba claramente en el pequeño letrero iluminado por los tubos fluorescentes inconmovibles que seguían ordenadamente su camino por el techo.

"Deposite aquí sus coronas funerarias"*

Era la morgue.

El piso de los silentes.

El cuarto de los desahuciados.

Retrocedió, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y aún así, siguió retrocediendo, empujando inútilmente el concreto.

Era imposible.

Era absurdo.

Era doloroso.

Se lanzó en estampida hacia las escaleras, necesitaba estar otra vez al nivel del suelo, ese pasillo, esa habitación, esa puerta la ahogaban. No lo creería, sus piernas habían actuado solas y la habían llevado sin dirección a cualquier lugar. Algo de cordura le gritó desde el fondo de su cerebro que fuera por ayuda, que pidiera indicaciones. La joven arremetió escaleras arriba, en busca de una recepción, un humilde escritorio blanco con una amable, o tal vez no tan amable, enfermera o enfermero que le indicara exactamente el lugar y la situación. Finalmente encontró el mesón del piso, con una desvelada mujer que luchaba junto a su café por mantenerse despierta a la espera de los pocos pacientes que vendrían en la madrugada.

-Disculpe- Titubeó, insegura aún de lo que realmente buscaba.

-¿Viene por la chica del accidente en moto?- Inquirió la mujer, antes de sorber un poco de su café. La joven asintió, desconcertada ante la información, después de todo ella no sabía nada. –Está en la 501, la moto se la llevaron los policías por lo que escuche… puedes ir a verla si quieres, está estable y puede recibir visitas. Pero apresúrate, este no es horario y es sólo porque es una emergencia- La despidió la enfermera con un gesto. La mujer corrió nuevamente, esta vez buscando a conciencia las escaleras que subían hasta el quinto piso. Una cálida sensación le recorría el cuerpo, estaba accidentada, estaba herida, pero estaba viva. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de los labios mientras saltaba los escalones de a tres.

En cuanto alcanzó el quinto piso analizó con ojo clínico el hospital, los números descendían desde el 515 hacia la izquierda. Corrió en esa dirección, murmurando los números hasta que distinguió el 501 sobre la humilde puerta amarillo claro. Casi arrancó la madera de sus goznes al entrar, golpeando con el cuerpo a la vez que giraba la manilla. El impacto la lanzó hasta la mitad de la pequeña pieza, cerca de la cama en la que su pareja la miraba atónita, antes de deshacerse en una sonrisa acompañada de suave llanto. Ahí estaba ella, con vendajes alrededor de los brazos, con algunos raspones en las mejillas, en la pequeña cama de hospital, viva.

-Shizuru…- Susurró Natsuki antes de apoyarse en la cama y tomar su mano, tibia, como siempre.

-Lo siento Natsuki yo…- La castaña se debatió mentalmente, intentando organizar lo que quería decir. –No sé bien lo que pasó… la moto, lo siento mucho, la moto está hecha pedazos… yo- La morena subió la vista, silenciando a la mujer que tartamudeaba disculpas. Sintió los temblores en la mano de su pareja y supo que, pasado el momento inicial, Shizuru estaba nerviosa por lo que podría recriminarle por la motocicleta. La morena se levantó del suelo, abrazando con cuidado a la castaña que le respondía con fuerza, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que enviaba su cuerpo.

-Estas bien… dios estas bien… ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo tan jodido como esto!- Gritó Natsuki, dejando que la emoción la hiciera su presa. -¡Nuca más!... por favor… nunca más… no importa la moto, de verdad… solo nunca más- Susurró pegándose más a ella, recostándose a su lado suavemente en la pequeña camilla que, si bien podía apenas con las dos, les permitió desahogarse en silencio toda la noche, protegidas por el tranquilo ajetrear del hospital dormido.

_NdA: Si pensaron que la accidentada era Natsuki... pues no, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, solo quería hacerlo. Creo que por fin estoy cerrando este proceso tan oscuro y que me mantenía sumergida en una depresión silenciosa... como siempre, las cosas van y las cosas vienen ^^... nos guste o no, nos duela o no, lo queramos o no. (Rayos, ya me siento como si estuviera escuchando el opening de Utena). Ya tengo pensada la siguiente entrega de este fic y créanme que es mucho más alegre y menos oscura que los últimos que he venido escribiendo. Como siempre, le agradezco a todos quienes dejan review... y como me dijo hace poco mi amiga Liinak: "__¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta!"__ (claro, yo le agregaría un par de cosillas más... pero su versión es mucho más política xD), como sea, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima actualización, nos vemos._

_*Sobre la nota, trabajé durante un tiempo en el hospital de mi ciudad y, aunque parezca increíble, el cartelito lo saqué textual de ahí. Era un aviso que estaba al lado del cuarto de aquellos considerados desahuciados... era bastante triste, la verdad. Ahora el hospital está en el suelo, como tantas cosas después del terremoto... espero que lo construyan con más tino. Como ven, muchas veces la verdad es más triste e insensible que la ficción._


	10. Purpura, Brillas

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.

**Purpura, brillas**

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Murmuró la morena, reculando hacia atrás nuevamente, la castaña tiró de su brazo derecho, esbozando un ligero puchero para motivarla.

-Natsuki, es la quinta vez que intentas desistir- Rezongó, intentando convencerla a través de la pena. La mirada inquieta de su mujer la hizo decidir cambiar de táctica –Oh… ara, ara, ¿Tal vez es que no quieres bailar conmigo?- Inquirió, soltando levemente su agarre y bajando la cara hacia el suelo, completando así su actuación y logrando evitar, además, que la ojiverde viera su sonrisa triunfante. Natsuki sintió que la castaña le perforaba el corazón, murmuró un par de maldiciones más antes de tomarle la mano con fuerza y seguir recorriendo el camino hacia su horrible perdición, su destino cruel, su desastre definitivo, el caos absoluto, esa maldita escuela de baile que Shizuru había visto pocos días atrás. Maldijo en silencio a los estúpidos que cerraban las calles para arreglarlas, de no haber sido por el imbécil que reclamó por el pequeño bache de la calle no habría tenido que virar de improviso en la esquina, cambiando el trayecto usual que tomaba para volver a casa. Y, de no haber sido por esa desviación, Shizuru no habría visto desde el asiento trasero la famosa escuela de baile, por tanto, sumó la morena pateando desganada una piedrecilla hacia la calle, no habría insistido la semana completa en que fueran a probar.

Lo asumía, la idea la aterraba. Prefería darse a puñetazos contra todo el bar de borrachos que poner un solo pie en ese lugar. Natsuki sintió pánico ante la insistencia de su esposa, al principio fue solo nombrarlo, pero, día tras día, hora tras hora, Shizuru asentó las bases de la idea en su cabeza y, una vez ahí, era imposible moverla de su posición. La morena sintió el tirón en la mano que la guiaba, incluso llegó a considerar la huelga de sexo. Pero, recordó ruborizándose y bajando la vista sin notarlo, la castaña podía ser muy persistente, mucho más persistente que su fuerza de voluntad, cuando tenía una noche libre y un frasco de mayonesa. Las luces juguetearon en el asfalto seco, la estación de primavera le agradaba bastante a la morena, podía usar cosas que le acomodaran sin cubrirse en exceso, pero tampoco sin sentir la necesidad de desnudarse completamente como sucedía en verano. Shizuru bromeaba con eso, la morena se ruborizó nuevamente, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, Shizuru amaba bromear con eso. Observó a la castaña delante de ella, caminando livianamente, con un porte que dejaba emanar su toque de dignidad y elegancia. Sonrió, tenía un porte aristócrata. Pocas personas adivinarían a la pervertida que se escondía tras esos ojos rojos cálidos. La sonrisa se ensanchó, pensando que harían los subordinados de la mujer si esta rogara en frente a ellos que fuera verano siempre, para que su Natsuki pudiera andar desnuda siempre. Las luces verdes de neón la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La mujer Fujino apretó su mano nuevamente, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Llegamos- Tarareó, ante la turbación de la morena, que solo atinó a murmurar algún gruñido. Shizuru sonrió y empujó la puerta de vidrio suavemente. Natsuki escaneó el lugar mientras se quitaban los zapatos y anunciaban su llegada. No había puesto atención a lo que le comentaba su pareja sobre el lugar y en su mente solo flotaba vagamente la noción de una academia de baile a pocas cuadras de su departamento. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba mal, muy mal, se dijo al notar que la academia no solo era una academia de baile, sino que era una academia de bailes latinos. Sudó frío mientras se acercaban al mostrador, donde una joven mujer les sonreía mientras le explicaba a Shizuru los programas de las lecciones, los horarios y toda la información que la castaña pudiera desear. Natsuki tamborileó los dedos, nerviosa, una imagen de ella intentando seguir el ritmo a música muy movida con una canasta de frutas en la cabeza inundaba su cerebro. La fruta era para comerla, no para ponerla en su cabeza. Estaba mal, muy mal. Debía huir, a como diera lugar.

-Ara, me parece que este nos acomoda- Comentó su mujer, poniéndole un papel bajo las narices, cortando así con su escape mal disimulado. La ojiverde fulminó con la mirada a su pareja, pero esta se mantuvo impasible sonriendo, manteniendo el control de la situación. El dichoso papel promocionaba una noción básica de los principales bailes latinos que debían conocer como la Salsa, el Merengue y el Tango. –El horario nos queda muy bien- Insistió, Natsuki solo dejo caer los hombros, asintiendo, no podía luchar contra ella. Shizuru sonrió, victoriosa y las inscribió a ambas para la siguiente clase. La siguiente maldita clase que sería en una hora más. La mujer tras el mesón observó el aspecto algo descuidado de la peliazul. Unas botas pesadas junto a unos pantalones holgados y una sudadera no era seguramente el mejor aspecto para ponerse a bailar, mucho menos el que se esperaría encontrar en una academia de baile, pensó, mientras asesinaba con la vista a la descarada secretaria. -¿Vamos?, tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la clase para que te cambies…- Sonrió Shizuru, tomando posesivamente su muñeca y arrastrándola hacia la calle.

-¡Debiste esperar a otro día!- Reclamó la joven Kuga, en cuanto estuvieron lejos de los indiscretos oídos de la mujer.

-Ara, ¿Otro día habrías aceptado de buen grado?- Inquirió la ojirubí, levantando una ceja. –No lo creo…- Camino hacia su casa, dejándola atrás con largas zancadas. Natsuki la alcanzó rápidamente, resoplando. Seguramente Shizuru estaba molesta por el escaneo gratuito que le había dado la secretaria. Bufó por lo bajo, situándose a su lado pero sin tomarle la mano, no podía estar al pendiente de cada persona que la mirara. A paso rápido y silencioso llegaron al edificio. Su departamento, pequeño pero acogedor, las recibió con la calidez de siempre, recordándoles inevitablemente su vida juntas. La castaña suspiró y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa cercana a la puerta, Natsuki la siguió en la rutina y se dirigió a la cocina, para poner algo de agua a calentar. No había caso, pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo, no podían enojarse por mucho tiempo, no cuando se encontraban de frente con todo lo que habían construido juntas.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Este es el último?- Más imploró que preguntó la peliazul. La clase, para ella, había resultado en un completo desastre, sus pies, hábiles en las artes marciales, en la conducción y en el sigilo, resultaron inútiles para descifrar unos simples y básicos pasos de baile. Se encontraba aliviada de que no le hubieran puesto una canasta de frutas en la cabeza, pero el color rojo ya se había estacionado en sus mejillas debido a error tras error que cometía. Shizuru sonreía, una gran sonrisa dividida entre la ternura y la picardía. La castaña dominaba a la perfección sus pies, y los pasos de baile habían resultado un dulce juego de niños que conquistaba con la gracia y la experiencia de una bailarina. Gracias a ella, la peliazul había logrado llegar al final de la clase sin estrangular al profesor o lanzar la radio por la ventana. Ahora, ante ella, su pobre mujer le rogaba que terminaran luego con esa tortura china especialmente diseñada para ella. Con cierta malicia negó levemente.

-Solo queda la última práctica de tango- Respondió. Casi pudo ver como la morena caía al suelo derrotada. Pero la mujer se sostuvo firme, esperando el fin de toda esa locura. Shizuru sonrió y le tomó la mano, llevándola a su esquina en el gran salón de baile mientras el instructor se dedicaba a corregir a una pareja cercana. –Solo sígueme a mí…- Susurró, tomando sus manos y pegándose a ella sin temor alguno. Natsuki tragó duro al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña cubriéndola, pero se mantuvo firme, asiendo sus manos y asintiendo para indicar que estaba lista. La música sonaba suavemente atrás, acompañando a quienes practicaban sus primeros pasos torpemente. La joven Fujino sonrió y, antes de que su pareja pudiera siquiera notarlo, la impulsó al centro de la pista, guiándola con pasos rápidos y certeros, envolviendo con su cuerpo y su energía a la morena descolocada por completo de la situación. Fue un remolino de emociones, olores y colores. Pronto Natsuki se encontró en el centro de la gran masa de actividad y magnetismo que era Shizuru bailando alrededor de ella, con ella, llevándola a ella hacia la pasión que dejaba traslucir la envasada música de la radio. No supo cómo, ni cuando, pero pronto sus piernas envolvieron su cintura, guiándola en giros erráticos para ella, exigiéndole a su cuerpo el poder y la fuerza para sostenerla entre los brazos. De pronto, Natsuki comprendió, eso no era más de lo que hacia todos los días, vivir junto a la castaña y sobrevivir agriosa a la bola de energía y acción que ella significaba. Escuchó lejana la música, acompasando ya los tones finales. Shizuru se impulsó levemente y la guió para el salto final, tras el cual debería dejarla en el suelo con gracia y terminar de una vez por todas esa larga lección. Sin embargo, la morena tomó en brazos a la castaña y la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo su corazón latir descompasado y acariciando cada segundo del momento. La música estaba bien, el baile estaba bien, pero nada se comparaba a sentir a la joven Fujino entre sus brazos, tibia y viva, riendo, bailando, amando. Shizuru se sorprendió ante el inesperado final, pero correspondió el abrazo, enterrando su nariz en el cuello oculto de la peliazul y sonriendo por el giro en los acontecimientos. Ahí estaban ahora, guiadas por la música y el baile hacia ellas. Era imposible no terminar en eso cuando ambas estaban enamoradas.

-Natsuki… podríamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿No crees?- Inquirió la castaña, olvidando por completo a quienes las observaban contrariados.

-Olvídalo- Respondió la morena, sonriendo y jurándose nunca más pisar ese horrible salón de baile.

_NdA: ¿Tango?, ¿Por qué tango?, no tengo idea, no sé bailarlo, sin embargo me gusta mucho tanto la música como el baile... en fin, aquí otro capítulo de esta serie (mucho menos oscuro y violento, dios, creo que ya puedo separar lo que quiero escribir xD), como ya saben, les agradezco que lean y espero lo disfruten, hasta la próxima actualización_. _Casi lo olvido, debo admitir que no sé casi nada sobre bailes, por lo que preferí omitir cualquier tecnica o cosa por el estilo, por lo que si hay algún error en la descripción del baile, es mi culpa por ignorante. _


	11. Tormenta

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise._

**Tormenta  
**

La risa le atravesó la garganta mientras tomaban cada curva con más velocidad. Una tras otra las suaves curvas pasaban como relámpagos bajo ellas, o mejor dicho, ellas volaban sobre cada desnivel que presentaba la carretera. Shizuru apretó con más fuerza la cintura de la morena, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de la motociclista. No llevaban casco, ninguna de las dos podía controlar sus melenas extendidas al viento, parecían el emblema de su propia casa exponiendo al mundo su derecho a la libertad, a la elección, a la vida. Pero no era eso, sólo era una imagen pasajera, ellas eran lo contrario, escapaban, corrían desesperadas comiendo legua tras legua con sus perseguidores pisándoles los talones. Natsuki no dejaba de reír, el acelerador estaba al tope, la moto bajo ellas empezaba a calentarse y el viento les laceraba la piel.

130

150

178

190

Se había prometido jamás correr a esa velocidad con la castaña sentada de copiloto, pero no había podido evitarlo. El auto había salido tras una curva, hacía ya media hora, y a medida que pasaban los minutos más aumentaba la velocidad. A la mujer le habría gustado decir que lo hacía para escapar, llevada sólo por la necesidad de ello. Pero la sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro como una cicatriz desmentía toda la situación. No podía evitarlo, ahora era cuando era realmente libre, el motor rugía bajo ella, la línea se fundía con el pavimento, incapaz de distinguirla, sólo quedaba el precario control que ejercía sobre el acero doblado y trabajado. Sí, sus ojos entreabiertos y llorosos por el viento lo gritaban. Su mirada ahora cruzaba entre la felicidad, la adrenalina y una pizca de locura. Nada podría detenerla ahora mismo, ni la curva que seguía, ni las luces del auto pegado tras ellas, ni el resalto que sería su salvación, estaba segura, a pesar de la exclamación sofocada que su pareja intentó acallar en su garganta al verlo. Se irguió levemente sobre la moto, necesitaba sólo un pequeño impulso para hacer que su animal descarriado saltara con el desnivel del camino. Un brusco golpe de sus brazos levantó la nariz de la moto, sólo la rueda trasera entró en contacto con ese molesto montículo. Se elevaron limpiamente, en un conjunto las tres quedaron un momento suspendidas en el cielo. Mantuvo firmemente el acelerador a fondo y las manos asidas sobre el manubrio mientras se elevaban metros por sobre la carretera. Como supuso el auto tras ellas no fue capaz de controlarse al saltar el resalto y, junto con el errático pasar de las luces, escucharon los faros reventados contra el pavimento antes que saltara tras ellas, girando. Shizuru volvió la vista, al contrario de lo que la situación normalmente generaría ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos.

Y ella, también, sonrió.

Era algo divertido, en un sentido extraño, ver volar el automóvil girando.

Se estrellaría nada más tocar piso.

La motocicleta aterrizó limpia, patinó un par de metros, y siguió su camino a toda marcha. Tras ella el auto levantó chispas del asfalto antes de perder el control y estrellarse contra la barrera de contención. Un par de truenos que presagiaban lluvia acompañaron el estruendo del choque, las ruedas desenfrenadas y los gritos de frustración que se oían desde el interior del vehículo. Natsuki mantuvo la velocidad por unos kilómetros más antes de abandonar la carretera principal para tomar los caminos apartados por donde llegarían de regreso a la hostal donde se hospedaban. Shizuru deshizo levemente el abrazo a su pareja y suspiro en su oreja.

-No volvemos a montarnos en esto sin casco, ¿entendido?- Ordenó, relajándose en su asiento, sólo ahora notaba cuán nerviosa y asustaba estaba. La peliazul le respondió con una sonora carcajada, por unos momentos había regresado a su adrenalínica y vertiginosa adolescencia.

_NdA. Esto lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho en mi pc... y revisando archivos antiguos lo encontré... junto a muchos. En fin, quizás los revise para publicarlos. Esperando que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos._


	12. Ojos rojos

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise._

**Ojos rojos**

Los seguía, día a día, los seguía. Siempre le sorprendían. Parecía que para ella, para esos ojos rojos no habían escondites, ni disfraces, ni estrategias, nada que no pudieran penetrar, entender, acabar o hacer prosperar. Natsuki reía en silencio, algunas veces, cuando salía sola a beber -Shizuru no solía gustar de beber, pero respetaba su independencia en ese sentido- escuchaba a los hombres quejarse de sus 'mujeres fatales', ella sonreía y empinaba un poco más su vaso. Ellos no sabían, no sabían lo que era realmente una mujer fatal, una hipnotizadora, vivir junto a una serpiente cargada de poderoso veneno, a la vez que de un cálido, inabarcable, inconcebible a veces, amor. Seguía esa mirada cada vez que podía, la amaba, por cierto, no podía despegarse de sus ojos rubíes, de ese desinteresado y calculador modo de mirar, amaba ver como esos mismos ojos podían cambiar tanto, sólo con mirarla a ella, sólo con notar su presencia a su lado, sólo con tocarla por la espalda a escondidas. La amaba, demasiado. Los amaba, demasiado. Demasiado como para seguir peleadas por una estupidez, demasiado como para no volver a ver esos dos rubíes destellar de alegría y amor al verla sonreír.

Natsuki se levantó del sofá, seguía lanzada en él desde hacía un par de horas, cuando Nao la observó de reojo y le arrojó las llaves, indicándole dónde dejarlas en el caso que abandonara el departamento antes de que ella regresara. Nao, la peli roja, una de las pocas Hime con la que aún mantenía contacto. De Mai sabía esporádicamente, pero el hecho de estar radicadas por el extranjero por tiempo indefinido le hacía estar lejos de ellos, de sus noticias y sus nuevas buenas. Era una suerte que Nao hubiera decidido escapar también de los recuerdos, era una suerte poder echarse en su sala de estar, con una botella de whisky en la mano, sin que nadie la importunara. Sobre todo sin que la peli roja decidiera acosarla a preguntas. Al parecer había decidido que interrogarla ebria no era una buena idea, sobre todo cuando la había sacado de una pelea entre borrachos para llevarla finalmente a su casa, pelea en la que reventó botellas en la cabeza de otros y dejo un par de inconscientes en charcos de sangre. La morena observó la botella café, aún en su mano, seguía ebria, lo sabía, pero no lo suficiente como para entorpecerle la coordinación o arruinarle el pulso. Dio un último trago largo, antes de dejarlo en la mesa como regalo a su amiga. Se lavó la cara, para despejarse, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y abandonó el lugar, dejándole las llaves al conserje. Un par de patadas rápidas y el casco puesto a la rápida la dejaron en el camino. No estaba cerca de su casa, ni tampoco estaba segura de que Shizuru estuviera ahí, y, además, en su arrebato salió sin llaves del lugar. Pero eso no le importaba, no ahora, simplemente quería verla, quería escucharla y quería perdonarla.

Atravesó las calles de la ciudad en un rugido, el motor llevado al máximo, cruzando verdes y amarillas sin prestarles atención alguna.

Sólo quería llegar.

Llegar rápido.

Natsuki estacionó sobre la vereda, no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo dejándola en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Ya llevaba dos días fuera de casa, de los cuales sólo un par de horas lo había hecho en una casa propiamente tal, el resto del tiempo lo había pateado de bar en bar, de pocilga en pocilga, gritándole a cada cantinero sobre su propia 'mujer fatal' en un idioma que no entendían, en su idioma natal, hasta que los bolsillos le quedaron limpios. Corrió escaleras arriba, no vivían en un piso muy alto, pero la espera en el ascensor se le hacía imposible. Saltó los últimos escalones, antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con los números.

6505

Ese era su apartamento.

Su amplio apartamento.

El hogar de su mujer fatal, su mujer, amadamente fatal.

Respiró profundo antes de levantar el puño y golpear seco una vez. Dentro escuchó los pasos de alguien, pasos tranquilos y livianos. Shizuru estaba haciéndola esperar, seguramente sabía quién era, pero aún así le hacía esperar.

La mujer que le abrió la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrársela en la cara al instante.

Natsuki se lo habría permitido, habría dejado que la arrastrara por el suelo, que le escupiera incluso si quería, pero algo la detuvo.

Sus ojos.

Sus ojos rojos.

Nuevamente esa expresión de amor y alivio.

Joder, estaba segura, Shizuru quería saltarle encima de alegría.

Puso rápidamente su pie en el quicio de la puerta para evitar el portazo. La castaña la observó sorprendida, luego fastidiada. Su aspecto era deplorable, apestaba a alcohol y a fermentación, estaba manchada de diversos tragos, su ropa totalmente arrugada, algunas manchas de sangre seca en sus manos e incluso de vómito ajeno en sus botas. La morena dio un paso, hacia el interior, alejándola en un gesto intimidatorio. Ella también estaba mal, estaba demacrada. Podía adivinarlo, Shizuru no había dormido pensando en su pelea, en ella, en donde estaría. Seguramente también había bebido, pero con más moderación y con una ducha cerca.

Y sus ojos, opacos, aún rojos.

Estaba cansada.

Habían peleado, discutido, ¿por qué?, por rutina, por la jodida rutina que a veces se las comía.

Natsuki de pronto olvidaba que ambas eran seres humanos, y que tenían sus límites. De pronto olvidaba que no era solo amor, sino paciencia y constancia. De pronto olvidaba que si ella estallaba, Shizuru tenía derecho de hacerlo también. Pero ella… ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, la amaba demasiado. Por ella lo habría intentado, cien veces más de ser necesario. Por ella… la única que le tendió la mano cuando en su soberbia creía que el mundo sería más fácil de conquistar si estaba sola. Cuando en su comodidad prefería no arriesgarse a sufrir, no arriesgarse a esperar de los demás. Simplemente sentarse sola, a ver el tiempo pasar.

Se le lanzó encima, la abrazó cerrando con fuerza los brazos sobre ella. No la dejaría escapar. Shizuru se debatió unos momentos, antes de dejar caer los brazos y apoyar la frente en su hombro, llorando.

Primero suave, un par de lágrimas.

Para terminar en aullidos que le desgarraban el alma.

Era su culpa, en gran medida era de ella. Lo sabía, y lo lamentaba.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y guió a su mujer hacia el dormitorio. Estaba deshecho, algo ciertamente muy extraño en Shizuru. Finalmente la castaña la abrazó de vuelta, controlando sus llantos, ahogándolos contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- Susurraba la morena, a ella también le fallaban las fuerzas y se le quebraba la voz.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, por dios, ¡No vuelvas a irte así, Natsuki!- Reprendió por fin la castaña, separándose de su pecho para observarla de frente.

Con sus ojos rojos.

Natsuki asintió, prometiéndoselo. Ya no estaba tampoco en edad, ni en posición para una escapada así.

Además, sólo porque esos ojos rojos la observaran con esa ternura y amor ella lo habría prometido todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Su mujer fatal… a veces lo olvidaba, ella también podía er un hueso duro de roer. Pero, siempre, los rubíes de su mujer la traerían de vuelta.

Ojos rojos, acostumbrados a dominar, escrutar, conocer, traspasar.

Y sólo en su caso, amar.

_NdA. ¡Estoy que hecho chispas! (aunque debería estar estudiando o durmiendo... procurándome ocho horas de sueño mínimas...)... bueno, aquí otra historia que nació en el bus. Creo que estoy cubriendo mi cuota de todas las actualizaciones que me he demorado en subir. Como siempre, agradezco que hayan leído y veré que puedo hacer con mis otros fics... ¡Saludos!_


End file.
